


golden

by thethrillof



Category: Mother 3, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thethrillof/pseuds/thethrillof
Summary: i could never write a full version of this kind of story, it would hurt too much. so here's a scrap of a start instead.





	golden

**Author's Note:**

> i could never write a full version of this kind of story, it would hurt too much. so here's a scrap of a start instead.

Sunflowers are painful to run through. At full growth their heads bow down with the weight of their seeds, moving with reluctance against any limb that strikes against it.

Lucas knows his whole body is bruised when he lands in golden flowers. At least this time, it was the ground that left these marks.

The golden flowers’ seeds and petals latch against his clothes and stick tight against his skin.

The sunflowers were worse.

 

*****

 

Lucas finds an enemy, which doesn't surprise him anymore. He finds a mother, and that does more than he knows how to acknowledge.

The enemy is almost a Chimera. It talks too much. After the disastrous first attempt on his life, he learns how to run.

The mother isn’t a Chimera at all, though he thinks so at first glance. His stick is clenched tight in his hand, his power sparking behind his eyes, but she does not attack. Her voice is kind.

He learns to run, and to spare.

It’s so much easier not to fight in this underground of golden flowers.

 

*****

 

He sleeps in a bed that isn’t his. It smells stale and it’s too small, even though he has room to stretch out. He’s alone here. Except for the mother.

Lucas knows he should run from her, too.

The enemy comes and tells him so, popping its head out and whispering sly things and threats behind his back. 

The mother makes any food he asks for, and tells him to finish what’s on his plate when it’s only good for him and not a favorite. The mother ruffles his hair and brushes it when he dares ask for a comb. The mother reads to him, sweetly shutting down his questions about if she believes he’s young enough for that. 

She teaches him to be safe. How to cook, when he can stand being in the kitchen. How to collect bugs, and she delights when he gently captures bugs when she takes him out to catch some. 

For the first time in years, someone cares for him. Someone that doesn’t have to--his friends had to. He held the fate of the world in his power, after all. There wasn’t any sort of option otherwise. It wasn’t fair that they _had_ to take care of him.

She just wants to be a mother.

He just wants…

 

…

 

 

*****

 

The enemy laughs when he finally breaks into tears.

The mother wipes them away with her big, furry fingers. 

The smile the mother and the child share are heartbroken. 

It’s not perfect, here, and they both know that in their own secret ways. 

But it’s better like this. Together.

 

*****

 

Eventually, he asks about the rest of the monsters. The shoes. The tunnel in the basement.

The mother tells him of the king. Of lost children. Of past failures.

He understands, then--

 

       (Why had he ever believed he could get away?)

 

He has more than one world to save.

 

*

 

Lucas loiters in the leaves.

Lucas cries into a pillow.

Lucas rips up golden flowers.

Lucas creeps through the door.

Lucas leaves a scrap of paper.

Lucas tells Toriel his name.


End file.
